Ravens Flying Overhead
by Jireh-writer
Summary: Jimmy is on the road of teenhood, but is having some issues with his life in general. This is a life drama with (hopefully) no new characters. This summary isn't that great, but please read and give it a chance. R & R?
1. Introduction

_I own no Degrassi characters and only wish to own two: Jimmy and Ashley. Depth is the name of the game and I hope that you enjoy this tale. Read and respond, please. I'm not sure if I have to put a disclaimer on each page, so just to be on the safe side, get used to seeing this message..._  
  
_Introduction:  
Shadows_  
  
_Dear Journal,  
  
Hey, this is Jimmy, again. Sorry I couldn't write yesterday, I had a big game and was completely wiped out when it was over. We won...I suppose that's good news, but sometimes I wish life didn't have to be so complicated. I suppose all teens are making that same wish, but why me, too? Spin and Craig and Marco are coming over for some night-before-the- test cramming. They're next-to-best friends at the moment. My best friend is no one. It's hard trusting someone, but it's cool. I just wake up every morning and do the thing and go on with my routine: Being Mister Perfect Jimmy. But I'm not perfect!  
The doorbell just rang, I'll write back later.  
Peace,  
Jimmy_


	2. Refuge at Twilight

_I own no Degrassi characters and only wish to own two: Jimmy and Ashley. Depth is the name of the game and I hope that you enjoy this tale. Read and respond, please. I'm not sure if I have to put a disclaimer on each page, so just to be on the safe side, get used to seeing this message...  
_  
Chapter One:  
Refugee at Twilight  
  
We were steadily getting restless from these endless mathematical equations and other. Spin had dozed off on the floor with his legs crossed so that you had to step over him if you wanted to get to the bathroom or kitchen or anything. Marco's eyes were half closed as he ran his fingers through his hair mumbling some nonsense language that I'm not familiar with. But Craig was glued to books, never even blinking. It was definitely time to turn in the towel. If we failed, we failed, but having all these folks at my house half-sleep and half-crazy wasn't gonna happen.  
"All right," I said, startling Marco, "I think it's quitting time. If you got it, you got it; if you don't, well..." They got the clue. Waking Spinner up, they piled out and headed home to what I'm sure were argumentative parents talking about how they shouldn't've waited until the last minute to study. I am free from that burden. Unfortunately.  
They left, finally, and I decided to shower before I hit the sack instead of in the morning. Naked in front of the mirror, I looked myself over. Light-skinned with curly hair, a nice sized dick (but not right now, its cold), not exactly built but toned, a nice ass (for some reason the chicks dig a guy with booty), and a fine, handsome face. I stepped into the running water letting it soak me thoroughly. Washing up every inch of my body, I dried off and got in bed. (I sleep in the nude; my folks are never home so there's no need for clothing.)  
My eyes closed at twelve o'clock midnight and opened again at one. It was completely dark, but I couldn't get myself to slumber again, so I decided to hit the computer and see if anyone else was unable to sleep. My buddy list said Ashley was logged on. _Ashley?  
_  
Hey, what are you doing? I instant messaged her.  
  
Huh? Jimmy are you still up? I'm just reviewing some more math. This crap is really working my nerves. What are you doing? I received in under a minute.  
  
Nothing. I couldn't sleep. Wanna take a break and chat?  
  
Sure, why not?  
  
Even though our relationship had failed on several occasions, Ash and I were still cool. I still loved her and I think she still loved me, but it was clear that we would—no, could—never work out.  
  
So how has life be going.  
  
Horribly as usually. What about you. Anything new?  
  
I got a mole on my dick.  
  
W.T.H.?  
  
Just kidding, but I'm really for some peace.  
  
What do you mean? Peace?  
  
You know me Ash. I'm not what everyone thinks I am?  
  
Mr. Perfect? Mr. Bachelor of the School? Mr. Star basketball player? Mr. Playboy? Shall I go on?  
  
That exactly what I mean. (Though I do disagree on that star basketball thing.) I'm not perfect though I wish I was. Life is hell for me just like everyone else. I'm just as much as an outcast as the next.  
  
Just not socially?  
  
Right...I know it makes no sense and I should be happy for my popularity and crap...  
  
It makes perfect sense!  
  
Don't sound so sad about it.  
  
Sorry, but I read about it in a book. A lot of popular people are popular because they're so popular. Or so imperfect. But popularity puts a smokescreen up so that its hard for people to befriend and know the real you.  
  
Come again.  
  
;::Sigh:: Like, we were know as Degrassi Picture Perfect Couple.  
  
Yeah. And?  
  
And we weren't! And we knew we weren't but we pretended to just because we thought we had to. Right?  
  
Yeah...You have a point.  
  
How did Ashley get so insightful? She was never this real when we were dating. She was always...so...right.  
  
I don't know how to put it into words, but you're not being you.  
  
Tell me more about this book.  
  
ou wanna come over and see it?  
  
lol?  
  
No, I'm serious. My parents are out of town, and Toby's on some computer geek trip. So, just come over.  
  
And you're serious?

Yeah.  
  
Well, lemme put some clothes on and I'll be right over.  
  
My penthouse hotel room was about thirty minutes away from the Kerwin's residence, so I through on my clothes for the day, brushed my teeth and stuff, grabbed my stuff for school and was out of the door. (Another aspect of barely having parents is that you have no curfew.)  
  
I stood at Ashley's doorstep and rang the doorbell. It was super cold, the hairs on my limbs were standing up on edge. As I waited, the many times I came over to hang out with Ashley, help Toby with his game, and eat dinner with the Kerwins popped up in my mind. As pleasant as they were, I knew those day would and could never come again. Me and Ashley were through even if our love and friendship wasn't. The door opened, and at the cold breeze, Ashley quickly rushed me inside.  
"Chilly, huh?" I greeted as she led me upstairs to her room. Just looking at that living room placed dread inside of me. I hated the very moment I came to the party that marked the end of us two. And here I was again. It seemed like ages ago though it was barely two years ago.  
"Yeah. At two o'clock in the morning, it's freezing," she laughed. What a beautiful laugh it was. Doing my best not to look back fondly of memories, the presence of Ashley, even as a punk was intoxicating. This was a mistake. Then and there I knew that something that I would regret was going to take place...


	3. Enjoyment

I don't own any Degrassi characters and do not wish to...Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 2:  
Enjoyment  
  
We were on Ashley's bed looking over the math. It took up most of her bed, yet we found room to sit. She had already shown me her book, and it looked interesting enough. It was called Beneath the Smokescreen, written by Breon Holder and I planned to read it later that day. It was three thirty, and for thirty straight minutes (and I mean no nothing!) we had been working on this stupid stuff. And my plans were to continue, until Ashley sighed loudly and laid back on a pillow saying, "I'm pooped! We gotta take a break."  
I was just about to verbalize my agreement when I felt stiffening in my pants. For some reason, seeing her right there, back arched and body completely...there. "I missed you for so long" came out of my mouth as she sat up looking me dead in the eye without any sign of surprise, neither negative nor positive. Our faces neared in silence as she kissed me. And I kissed back. It felt so good: Us back together here. But as her nipples hardened, I stopped and gained composure. No. Not back this road ever again. She got the vibe and stopped also. I would never talk about this in public. Never. I saw it as a seal on our relationship. It was the grand finale. It was the absolute conclusion to a beautiful tale. 'Twas all. We continued studying and at eight o'clock, headed for school...  
  
"Mr. Brooks, _please_ pay attention during class. You don't know how glad I am to see you reading, but please pay attention," Ms. Kwan 'asked' upon seeing me so into the book that I had completely blocked out everything around me.  
"Yes, Ms. Kwan," I responded, at the same time shooting Spinner a look that said, 'If you say _anything_, I'll kill you!' Spin was famous for stupid side comments. I don't know how Paige puts up with him. Following me putting the book in my lap, under the table, I mouthed 'Thanks' to Ashley who was smiling.  
"What's that about?" Terri whispered to Ash. Or at least, that's what it sounded like. I could barely hear due to Ms. Kwan's simultaneous shushing. Ashley just smiled, and the bell rang shortly after.  
As we all filed out of class, I heard Spinner behind me and rolled my eyes.  
"No," he said.  
"No, what?"  
"You are not getting back with Kerwin."  
"The thought never even crossed my mind," I smiled, approaching my locker. (Ashley's picture greeted me, but I tried to ignore it. Ashley in a romantic was not on the top of my list, though I lied when I said that the thought never crossed my mind.)  
"Yeah..._right_," Spinner said, practically scolding me. "Big, red stoplight: She may not be vampire lady anymore, but she's still the Ashley that—"  
"Drop it, Hun!" Paige's voice startled me. It turned around and did a half wave. She was behind him, arms around his waist and hands rather close to his crotch. "I mean, they made a cute couple, and even if they did get back together, Jim would probably be a rebound after Craig hurting her like that."  
"Ouch." was my response. Even though it was a low blow, Paige's comments rarely cut that deep. It was just Paige being Paige. Plus, I had no plans of being with Ashley, can't they get that through their heads?!?  
"Sorry, Jimmy; It's the truth."  
"Go to hell," I said, trying to sound playful, but—God!—it was none of their business what I did. So, I walked off to my math class, opened the book and beginning to read some more. This stuff was deep. And true. I mean, I was learning things about myself that even I didn't know! Maybe this was how Ashley got so real or however you would describe it...  
  
We were in the locker room, getting ready for the big game. (We being me and the basketball team; ever since the mooning, Spinner had barely shown up at any of the games.) The stands were full of pumped students and faculty anticipating the game between the Penguins and the Scorpions. After our coach's pep speech, we ran out on to the court, sneaking peaks at Manny, Paige, Hazel, and the rest of those sexy but taken cheerleaders.  
Whistle blown, the game was on!  
The seconds started the game, Coach wanted to make sure we won and was saving us for the second half. Scanning the crowd, I saw Ashley and Ellie. _At a school sport event?_ They were cheering on the Degrassi Penguins along with Craig, Marco, Dylan, and Terri. It was great seeing the whole gang together. No! What was I thinking? This sudden fondness of Past needs to stop. Staring past the distance and past the game, thinking about nothing but Past, I felt a tap on my shoulder: "Wake up, Jimmy! You're taking 12's spot!" I rushed onto the court, stealing the game (if I do say myself. lol.) and feeling an overwhelming amount of eyes on _me_. I was in the spotlight again. Being that perfect guy that everyone saw in me. And the sad thing is: I liked it. I liked putting on the mask and playing the part. The bitter aftermath had yet to hit me, so I enjoyed it. Why not? I made the winning point in the fourth quarter and was escorted by the team and cheerleaders to a free burger at the Dot. I declined on the offer. I needed to hang out with my friends. So Spinner, Ashley, Terri, Marco, and Paige and Hazel all went over my place and ordered pizza. It was the whole gang again! (Plus Marco, of course, but it was cool.) All together laughing and having a ball. (Actually, I was surprised that Ashley and Terri even came. Ever since the whole Jagged Pill ordeal, air between Ash and Terri- and-Paige and Hazel had never been quite easy. But it wasn't about them. It was about us. Being friends and being together!) "Alright, guys, Truth or Dare!" Paige said, lifting her eyebrows in a suggestive manner. I should've known it was coming sooner or later. Paige never tired of the opportunity to kiss someone (especially in having an legit alibi.) "My first!" Hazel said. Her words were followed by a whisper to Paige and giggles. "Okay. Spinner, truth or dare?" With a weary look, he responded, "Dare." "Spinner, I dare you to bear all." My jaw dropped. "What, now?!" he said. "Yeah." Hazel gave a smirk, "But only to the girls. I'll spare you." Spin spoke nothing. "What? Not ready?" Ashley laughed. I was surprised she was enjoying this so much. "Of course I am!" He stood up shakily, unzipped his pants—his back facing us of course—and apparently pulled out his little Spinner. When he sat, the girls looked impressed, and now it was his turn. "Marco." Oh, God, what was gonna happen? "Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Marco's response was confident and casual. "I dare you to kiss...Hazel. (Just getting you back, Haze.)" We all stared at Marco, wondering what was going to happen, and to our surprise, Marco stood up, walked to Hazel, and place a deep-throater kiss right on her mouth. He sat down and kind of snickered to himself. "Um...Jimmy, truth or dare?" "Truth," I said. Looking at what's happened so far, I didn't want to have to do something crazy. "Tell the truth: Have you and Ashley ever done _it_?" "No!" Ashley said almost automatically. She turned as pink as cotton candy as I began my turn: "Well, Marco, there's your answer." I tried to be unslighted by Ashley's outbreak, but it did hit something heavy in my heart. "Hmm..." an evil thought put came into my head. "Spinner: truth or dare?" "Not me again!" "Okay, Marco?" "Dare." "I dare you to kiss Spinner." "WHAT?!?!" They said simultaneously. Paige looked tickled by it, and not that I found pleasure in dudes with dude—or even thinking about it—but Spin was so prejudiced against Marco, this was bound to be interesting. After about three minutes of arguing and putting a minimum for the kiss to ten seconds, they finally obliged. Standing up, their mouth touched for an—at first—small lip-lock, but then, Marco put his hands to grip Spin's back and began shifting his lips, and then I saw it. Marco slipped him the tongue! But Spin seemed into it. I even saw his hold Marco's back and adjust his own mouth, too. But when the ten seconds or so had passed, Spin pulled away as quickly as possible. The game went on, until Spinner's turn came around again. He truth-or-dared me, and not thinking about the possibility of revenge, I chose a dare. "I dare you to strip!" At those words, I felt another stiffening in my pants. In front of Ash? This was the opportunity of a lifetime, but I didn't want to be overly excited about it. So I simply said: "Where's the music?" Hazel put on Usher's "That's what it's made for" and I began. Grooving my body to the mellow rhythm, I wiggled (clothes on) in front of Hazel. (Why go directly for the kill? No! This is just a dare. Nothing for Ashley!) She screamed playfully and put a Monopoly 5oo in my shorts. I remove my shirt, revealing my toned chest that I had been working on for weeks if not months. "Take it off!" Paige laughed. Then, in front of her, I slid my pants nearly off, at a point where they might have seen my semi-full erection. Now, I moved to Terri, who pulled my shorts completely off, and I could feel that my dick was definitely hard. Finally Ashley—was that _Marco_ I felt, grab my thigh?!—all I had on were my Mickey Mouse boxers mark of a rock hard dick. Sliding my boxers to my ankles and kicking them off Hazel's way, I saw Ashley take a deep breath and her nipples were visible through her shirt. The end of the song was approaching, so it was time to begin the finale. I got on hands and knees, and upon crawling around the circle made around me (I noticed Hazel's hard nipples too), I let them grab what they wanted to (like my ass, my thighs, my chest, but only Ash stuck out her hand in a pure moment of fantasy to touch my penis) and for the 'do you like this' part, I let them each grab something and squeeze it at the song ended and I danced away. At the end of the song, I slipped my boxers back on and sat in my spot again. Spinner was flaming mad and decided that he need to leave. Paige followed, whistling at me. Terri and Ashley left fanning themselves with Marco, leaving Hazel. "Hey," I smiled. She licked her lips unable to answer, but before doing anything she would regret, she gathered her things and left without even saying goodbye...

_Dear Journal,  
I'm so ashamed of what I did! I was acting like a man-whore. I think I'm going to text message Ash and ask her if she thought this was another smokescreen or just an average teen being an average teen. But it couldn't've been! I totally went off the deep end. I was high off of memories and victory, and I let the best of a part of me I didn't even know, get the best of me! I pissed Spinner off, but he's the one who dared me! But he didn't say full Monty. Anywayz, God, help me; I have no idea what's going on with me!  
  
Peace,  
Jimmy _


	4. Just a Stroll

I know this is a quickie, but think of it as an interlude into a song or something like that....Oh, and I don't own Degrassi!

Chapter 3:

Just a Stroll

_They were on her bed simply cuddling. Her lips against his, his chest pressed upon her's. In a blissful state, Jimmy and Ashley began the popular process that would ultimately make them one. Jimmy pushed himself into her and she accepted him. Into a state on pure pleasure and completion. Jimmy's body in her home, her body sweating and blissfully on top of his. As she came to a point of climax—_

—I awoke with semen all over my stomach, dick hard as a rock. I sighed, got up, and showered. It was only two o'clock. Doing my best to get my mind off of her, the text message I got on my phone didn't help. Hey, Jimmy. she had written. I did my best not to write back, to front like I was sleep, but before I knew it, I was dialing back: I know that's we aren't supposed to be in any compromising situations, but I can't take my mind off of you. I know it's a path we can't take again, but… The next time, the phone rang, and I answered it.

"We can just take a little hiatus from life can't we? Like just take a _stroll_ down memory lane, can't we?" she said as soon as she heard my breathing.

"I still love you."

Pause.

"Can I come over?"

"I'll be waiting…

"So?" Spinner asked me as we walked to school. I just looked at him and shook my head. How did he always knew when something went down or was up? He continued to give me that look that said: I know you're hiding something. What is it?!

"Okay, Ash spent the night, last night. Happy?"

"See. What did I _tell_ you man? Kerwin's bad news. Probably having you get wet dreams about her and everything!" He shook his head. I stopped in my tracks as he kept walking. Turning around, as he realized I wasn't next to him anymore, he practically hollered at me: "No! This is unbelievable! Ashley Kerwin had you shooting off in your frickin _sleep_!!!"

"Don't tell _anyone_!"

"Man, I don't even _know_ you anymore! How do you have _wet dreams_ about somebody at this age?!"

"I don't know! So just shut the f up and let _me_ think this out for a while!" I silenced him. I didn't believe what happened myself. When Ashley arrived last night, it was like using an old computer. It took a while to get things to get going but those connections were just as in tact as they were when we first got together. We talked on my bed for a while before we broke out in spontaneous kissing. Soon, our clothes were coming off, and we were on the road to sex. She insisted on foreplay and I obliged. Though I regret it, we did it all night long. I thought this would satisfy my need. You know, finally having what I've longed for. But it only made me more crazy and lustful for her! I don't know what's going on, but maybe I just need to…not do anything…


End file.
